The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to stands for supporting hand-held implements and more particularly to support members having a convergent position where they do not interfere with the holding of the implement in the hand of a user and a divergent position where they support the implement, thereby freeing the hands of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant made a cursory examination of patents on file in the public library in Los Angeles, Calif. and found but a single patent considered by applicant to be of sufficient pertinence to warrant obtaining a copy thereof.
This patent is Bausch U.S. Pat. No. 1,612,693 which discloses a pocket magnifying glass comprising a lens mounted on adjustably connected parts adapted to be arranged for supporting the lens in properly focused relation to the object to be viewed and also for folding compactly into a small flat space when not in use. The support is formed of thin sheet metal with the parts arranged to fold compactly together in such a manner as to fully protect the lens.